Douleurs
by Lurwen
Summary: One shot. "Chaque parcelle de son corps la faisait souffrir..."


**_Douleurs_**

****

****

Auteur : Lucie

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas et heureusement !

Genre : Drama

Merci : à Yerno et Charlie pour leur beta-reading et pour tout le reste ;-)

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'effondra sur le sol. Sa tête semblait prête à exploser. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle demeura ainsi, étendue dans la poussière, pendant un moment qui lui sembla une éternité mais qu'elle aurait été incapable d'évaluer plus précisément. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste. La douleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps la paralysait totalement. Elle ne pouvait même plus penser à quoi que ce soit. Son esprit, d'ordinaire si vif, semblait totalement vidé. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Elle n'était même plus certaine de sa propre identité. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience c'est que chaque parcelle de son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur cette douleur effroyable qui ne la lâchait pas. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête, à n'importe quel prix. C'était la seule chose qui importait : que ce mal cesse. Tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle percevait seulement une masse sombre, tout près d'elle, qui remuait. Une voix grave et profonde s'éleva et prononça le mot, qui constituait à présent toute son existence. Elle ne se souvenait de rien avant ce mot ; elle ne pouvait rien envisager au delà de ce mot. « Endoloris. » Pourquoi était-il prononcé, par qui ? Elle aurait été incapable de le dire si ces questions avaient pu se formuler dans son esprit. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience, c'est que chaque fois que ce mot était formulé, sa souffrance se décuplait. Elle était soulevée de spasmes déchirants. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce mot cesse d'exister. Elle se mit à gémir. Mais, cette fois, rien ne se produisit. Peut-être son corps était-il tellement endolori qu'elle ne sentait même plus la différence… un cri résonna dans la pièce. Un cri qui ressemblait tant à ses propres hurlements qu'elle cru d'abord que c'était elle même qui l'avait poussé. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce. Quelqu'un qui s'agitait, qui convulsait et qui criait tout près d'elle. Elle essaya de se concentrer. Elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait se rappeler. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la douleur accaparait totalement son être. La silhouette qui la torturait depuis toujours fit un geste et la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés cessa de bouger et retomba inerte sur le sol. Elle entrevit une mèche de cheveux roux, et soudain, elle réalisa : Ron ! Ron était à ses côtés. Il l'avait suivie malgré ses injonctions. Il avait été pris lui aussi. Il devait à présent subir le même sort qu'elle. Elle hurla son nom. Un ricanement diabolique se fit entendre et les cris de douleurs de son compagnon redoublèrent. Celui qui était responsable de tout cela fit un geste. Le corps de Ron s'affaissa sur le sol. Elle voulu se précipiter vers lui mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. De faibles râles lui indiquaient qu'il vivait encore. Elle crut l'entendre murmurer « Hermione… »

Une lumière verte jaillit. Ron s'effondra. Une douleur bien plus intense que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent l'enveloppa.Ses membres n'étaient plus douloureux.Elle ne sentait plus rienSon cœur semblait avoir véritablement explosé. Elle avait envie de hurler mais aucun son ne semblait capable de sortir de sa gorge. Elle suffoquait. Elle parvint à se redresser et à se jeter sur le corps qui gisait là. Elle le serra dans ses bras en gémissant. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas ça. Pas Ron. A présent elle avait totalement oublié le sortilège, la douleur physique. Cela n'avait plus d'importance : Ron était là, dans ses bras, sans vie.

Elle fut presque heureuse de voir la silhouette sombre lever sa baguette. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle entendit cette voix, désormais familière, prononcer ces mots nouveaux et libérateurs : « Avada Kedavra. »


End file.
